


平安夜·圣诞树的告白

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 你也可以在圣诞节的时候，拥有自己的圣诞树、自己的礼物，你也可以向上帝祈求祝福、欢乐和宽恕。如果上帝不能给你，那就由我来给你。





	平安夜·圣诞树的告白

源氏今天的精神格外好。

 

齐格勒博士狐疑地看着源氏在任务中出色的表现，她悄悄地凑到温斯顿的耳边问道：“他怎么了？平时要是不能和半藏一起出任务，源氏每次都一副要死不活的样子……今天这是中病毒了？还是机械过热脑子烧坏了？”

“可能是散热系统出了问题，回去后，我让雅典娜检查一下源氏的脑神经连接系统。”对于齐格勒的疑问，科学家选择将所有的矛盾点都扔在源氏的身上，“如果及时修理，我相信源氏还有的救。”

 

“啊欠——！”完全没意识到自己被归于“机械故障”的源氏打了个喷嚏，他搓了搓鼻子，满面笑容地盘腿坐在运载车上，仿佛整个人都洋溢着幸福的粉色气泡。

 

“……算了，我还是打电话给废品站，问问他们收不收人形废铁吧。”齐格勒看着兴奋得有些诡异的源氏，利索地决定放弃治疗她的病患。

 

“运载目标抵达终点！”

就在科学家们满心怀疑的时候，任务已经圆满结束，机械武士见证完这一刻后，立马撒腿往基地跑，他边跑边喊道：“平安夜快乐，祝你们有个美好的假期！”

“温斯顿，看源氏那么兴奋，我忽然为半藏的身体担忧了起来。”齐格勒打量着源氏的背影，大胆地向温斯顿预言道，“大概，假期后源氏会搬空医疗室的所有止痛贴。”

 

医生（女巫）的预言向来都很准，温斯顿认为这番话是可信的，他随即联系了雅典娜，向其告知齐格勒的忠告。优秀的智械对于博士的预言心存疑惑，她奇怪地问道：“博士，请问您的依据是？”

“通常来说，源氏的兴奋程度和半藏的腰部酸疼指数都是成正比的，尤其在节假日中，这个数据的准确率高到99%。”

“齐格勒博士，您不愧是人类杰出的科学家之一。如果下次您有时间，能把这份不一般的分析之力用在对敌上吗？”

“看我心情吧。”

 

 

对于源氏来说，他对圣诞节没有什么特殊的感情。

在半藏来到守望先锋以前，他或许会在这天对信仰基督教的同事们道一句：平安节快乐、圣诞节快乐，随后他就会孤身一人回到自己的房间，拿出从前和半藏的合照，看上一宿随后进入不安的梦境。而半藏来了之后，源氏会想起很多从前的记忆，他记得自己小时候过圣诞节还挺高兴的，一到平安夜他总能拿到很多圣诞礼物，而半藏……

长老们在半藏十岁的时候说过，岛田家少主必须心智成熟，不可以迷信西方圣诞老人那一套说辞。于是，源氏每年都会有圣诞树，而半藏的平安夜和圣诞节和平日里没有什么不同。

 

在过去煎熬的黑夜中，源氏曾无数次地想过，如果有一天命运让一切重新开始，他就想在平安夜的晚上，握住那个人的手，让他心生温暖后再告诉他：半藏，你也可以在圣诞节的时候，拥有自己的圣诞树、自己的礼物，你也可以向上帝祈求祝福、欢乐和宽恕。

如果上帝不能给你，那就由我来给你。

 

 

“我的孩子，你终于来了！”

风尘仆仆赶到教堂的源氏朝迎上来的修女颔首微笑了下，他着急地往半敞开的教堂里看了一眼问：“开始了吗？”

“还没有开始，大家都在等你。”修女慈爱地看着眼前小她好几十岁的源氏说，“你说的那位半藏先生从1个小时前就开始等着了。”

“他一直都是个严谨守时的人。”看着源氏略带自豪的脸，修女也不由微笑了起来，她向源氏递出了一件奇怪的衣服说：“半藏先生之前还去过告解室，好像和神父告解了很长时间。”听到这里源氏楞了一下，还没来得及细问，从侧门赶来的神父就迅速地把这位“主演”带到了后台。

 

约克大教堂有着非常古老的圣诞传统，这里的唱诗班被所有当地人喜爱着，每每到了平安夜他们都会来唱圣诞歌、做子夜弥撒……源氏和半藏都不是基督教徒，但源氏非常坚持要在平安夜这一天带着半藏来到这里。半藏不明白他的弟弟究竟想要干什么，但源氏死缠烂打的功夫炉火纯青，半藏无奈，最后只得依照约定坐在大教堂中。

 

修女妈妈把源氏送到后台后，满意地看着台下等待许久的“观众们”，她清了清嗓子说道：“在做弥撒和唱圣诞歌之前，我们先有请约克街的孩子们，他们将为大家献上圣诞话剧《圣诞节的愿望》。”

掌声此起彼伏，被围绕在其中的半藏虽觉得茫然，但他还是不由自主地跟着大家为孩子们献上自己的掌声，但刚摊开双手，他就被演员阵容吓到了——那位饰演圣诞树的高个子怎么那么眼熟？！

 

“源……源氏？”

 

舞台上被孩子们围绕着的“圣诞树”有一张熟悉的脸，而那傻兮兮的灿烂笑容则更是眼熟。半藏惊讶得一个字都说不出来了，而王子服饰打扮的孩子已经入戏，他跪伏在“圣诞树源氏”的面前，将自己小小的长剑挂件放在源氏伸出的枝丫上，他说：“万能的圣诞树呀，请保佑我的国家永无战乱之苦，我愿意将自己的宝剑奉上，换取这片土地的和平。”

家长们听到自己的孩子能顺利表演出这样大段的台词，骄傲又自豪地鼓起了掌，而作为那颗“圣诞树”的“家长”，半藏完全没办法为他感到骄傲，他看着那张被涂得绿油油的脸，不知道该摆出什么表情。

 

“圣诞树、圣诞树，我想向你许愿，许愿保佑我的恋人能够健康快乐，我愿意在这里等待他的归来。”

“圣诞树，我的愿望是……”

 

孩子们的话剧不难理解，但半藏却很难明白，为什么他的傻弟弟非要在这天把自己扮作是个圣诞树？！甚至，还邀请他一起来看……

源氏很喜欢让人看自己出丑？

半藏打量着在台上载歌载舞的“圣诞树”，忧心忡忡地皱起了眉头，可在台上的人可不那么觉得，源氏和孩子们打作一团，将一颗“许愿圣诞树”的职能发挥得淋漓尽致。

 

在故事的末尾，“圣诞树”源氏载着整个国家的美好愿望，去往了天堂，他面对告诉上帝人间有多美好。上帝很高兴在自己诞生的日子里，人们歌唱着圣诞歌、将最美好的祝福与愿望给了他们所钟爱的世界。

 

在家长们的掌声中，故事落下了帷幕。而半藏坐在基督教家长们的氛围里，不知该摆出什么表情。在台上的源氏很轻易地就从半藏的脸上读出了他的内心，他穿着厚重的道具服，满载着孩子们之前许下的愿望，深深地看着人群中的半藏。

“我们一起去外面走走。”源氏张口，将无声的唇语说与半藏听。

他相信半藏听得见他的声音，他也相信半藏会答应他的请求。

于是，一棵“圣诞树”和一位非基督教徒私奔了。

 

漫漫大雪从乌云中落下，原本绿油油的“圣诞树”裹上了银装，半藏嫌弃地看着他的弟弟，可两人紧握的双手却没有一丝缝隙——源氏的五指紧紧地缠绕着半藏的，他顶着一身可笑的装束瞧着走在自己身边的人。

“你到底在干什么？真像个白痴……”半藏瞪了源氏一眼，可被叫做白痴的人却很开心，他幼稚地摇晃着和自己紧握的手反问：“怎么样哥哥，和圣诞树私奔的感觉不错吧？”

“幼稚。”

“为什么不是浪漫？”

 

半藏刚想好好骂醒这个蠢弟弟，却在两人眼神对上的瞬间，忘记了想要说出口的话——“圣诞树”的模样很傻，可他的眼眸里充满了这世间最真挚的感情，源氏停下了脚步，他双手握着半藏的手，在霓虹灯照应的大雪下说道：“哥，你好好看看我。”

“看你有多傻？”

“不是。”源氏抬起握着半藏的手，一点点抚平了半藏皱起的眉头说，“你看看我，我现在满身都是美好的愿望。”

“……”

“有希望世界和平的、有希望和恋人长长久久的、有希望家人健康快乐的……”源氏顿了顿，他走上两步，抵着半藏的额头说，“那哥哥呢？哥哥在平安夜有什么愿望吗？”

 

愿望？

半藏怔愣了。

从小到大，他都没有被赋予过许愿的权利。长老们说，岛田家的继承人与其有时间许愿，不如用行动实现心中所想。于是半藏从来就没有平安夜、没有圣诞节、没有愿望……所以，他从来不期待。

可是，在“源氏”死后的日子里，他流浪在各个城市中，那时他曾望着某个圣诞橱窗柜中的草莓蛋糕，他想如果源氏还活着的话，那他们或许可以在某个圣诞节这一起吃蛋糕，说说源氏小时候曾相信过圣诞老人这件事。

如今再说愿望这件事……

 

“我……”

“哥哥的愿望是要永远和我幸福地在一起！”

半藏的话还没说完，源氏竟然先抢下了话语权，而后这个三十多岁的男人还耍无赖似的堵上了对方的嘴，随后从牙关处一点点攻略进半藏的软肋。

 

路人如果路过，一定会觉得这是滑稽的一幕——漫天大雪中，挂着孩子们纯正愿望的圣诞树先生正动情地拥吻着另外一个东方人，全身上下的小彩灯就像是为了庆祝这一刻似的，扑扇扑扇地亮出了七彩的光芒。

“哥，我们以后的愿望就是要甜甜蜜蜜一辈子好不好？”

“……听上去很傻。”

“我觉得这是很动听的告白！”

“很傻。”

“那你耳朵红啥？……哇啊啊？！哥，你不要突然打我啊！”圣诞树源氏先生虽然一点都不觉得疼，但是他还是夸张地嚷嚷了起来，而那张笑嘻嘻喊疼的脸更是欠揍，“你要是把我打趴下了，怎么把许愿的星星挂在我的身上？”

 

半藏目瞪口呆地看着源氏忽地从口袋里掏出了一个金闪闪的五芒星，他显然没想到自己这个超过三十岁的弟弟居然那么幼稚！

“你到底藏了多少东西在身上！”

“很多、很多、很多啊……”圣诞树先生低下头，他掰开了半藏的掌心，看着刻在掌心中的纹路不由抚摸上去道，“但凡是哥哥以前没有的，我都准备了……来吧，半藏！把你的许愿星放在圣诞树的最顶端！”

 

源氏的提议很傻，半藏知道。

可掌心中这颗被捂热的星星是那么温暖，暖到可以令半藏忘记名为理智的东西。

 

“当——当——当——”

教堂的钟声响起，子夜大弥撒已结束，平安夜过去，圣诞节来临了。那一声声的撞钟仿佛敲响了对世界的宽恕、祝福、欢乐和幸福。带着圣诞愿望的星星也在此时被挂在了是圣诞树先生的脑门上，不知道源氏动用了哪根身上的线路，在星星被安上的刹那，圣诞树先生全身的小灯泡和脑门上的星星一起闪耀了起来。

平日里总是板着的嘴角不禁微微上扬。

很好看，真的很好看。

 

源氏轻轻地赞叹了一句后，再次吻向了半藏。

“哥，圣诞快乐。”

“嗯。圣诞快乐，源氏。”

 

在今年的平安夜里，半藏拥有了自己的圣诞树、自己的礼物。

他得到了宽恕，亦得到了幸福和祝福。

 

-end-


End file.
